Cursed
by LoVejustIs
Summary: Lizzie feels like she's cursed when it come to guys. ONE-SHOT- LG.


A/N: This is a short One-Shot that I wrote up in the middle of the night, more like, at two o'clock this morning. lol. It's a songfic, which I normally don't write and when I read them I usually skip over most of the lyrics, but hey, I decided to give it try. Anyways, please read it and let me know what you think...

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, and the song "Where Did I Go Right?" belongs to Hilary Duff

Cursed

_I'm always too late_

_I see the train leaving_

I'm always laughing

When it's not cool to smile

I hastily wiped away my tears, knowing that it would do no good, and more were just going to fall to replace the ones I wiped had away. But still, the action had become habit throughout the last couple of months, it seemed I had been crying a shameful amount of times. I hurried up the stairs, wanting to avoid any type of conferences with anyone. I passed my mom in the hallway and she gave me a sympathetic look, but knew that she could do no more.

I threw open my bedroom door, entered, and slammed it closed behind me. I let out a wretched sob and ran to my bed. I flopped myself down on it, and smothered my face into the pillow. I continued to let out all of the pain that my heart was holding in right now. Every time I breathed in the pillow seemed to suffocate me a little more, but it didn't matter. Salty tears were soaking my pillow, and my throat felt tight.

I didn't get it, I had to be _cursed_ when it came to guys. That made three that had broken up with me, broken my heart, just in high school. And it was only my third month of it. Rotten luck, some called it. Others called it bad karma. I call it an evil curse that must have been placed upon me when I was born, or maybe in a previous lifetime. I had to wonder, really, if there was something wrong with me that I didn't realize. I had had my heart broken to many times for it to be something wrong with the guys.

I mean, seriously. First there was Danny Kessler, in seventh grade, and technically, he never even _noticed_ me. Ethan Craft, the one, the only. We'd never dated but he'd still hurt me. I'd had the hugest crush on him for so long, and did everything to make him notice me, yet, he said we had no 'chemistry'. Why did chemistry have to be the high school class he _knew_ he had no chance of passing? Then of course, there was Larry Tudgeman, but I think that says enough on it's own. It's safe to say, we just weren't meant for each other. Ronnie Jacobs, he must have been my first official boyfriend, for the few whole days it lasted, before he broke my heart by dumping me for another girl. Frankie Muniz, I'd also have to say that that one says enough on it's own. No normal, everyday teenage girl can honestly expect a relationship with someone famous to work out. Especially me, the teenage girl with a curse.

So I guess I had made it through Junior High with out any completely heartbreaking break-ups, besides Ronnie. But then I graduated Eighth grade and it got a lot harder. I went to Rome only to meet Paolo, an Italian popstar, turned complete jerk. Turns out, he used me to get back at an old girlfriend. Figures. And so, I spend the rest of the summer completely single.

High School came, and within a few weeks, I already had a boyfriend. The next week, he already had two girlfriends. At the time, and after much reassuring from Gordo, I figured that there must have been something wrong with _him_. So, awhile later I get a new boyfriend. We hit it off great for awhile. Until he oh-so-kindly informed me that I was just a pawn in his game to make an old flame jealous. That made me feel just peachy. The tears had really flooded out that time.

And then there was the most recent boyfriend. Who seemed, at the time, nice enough to give a decent chance. I hadn't completely sworn off love quite yet. And to think, this morning I was so excited because of the big carnival/fair/whatever-ya-wanna-call-it coming up later tonight. Our high school held it every year around this time (December). Afterwards it consisted of dance. The whole theme was Winter Wonderland, it was supposed to be a night of contagious fun and excitement, followed by cheesy romantic movie romance. And it would have been, had I not caught my boyfriend kissing some girl from another school a little while ago.

As I run all of this through my mind I come to the conclusion that there really _is_ something wrong with me.

I'm always aiming

But somehow keep missing

So how did you get here

Something is wrong

I'm trying to figure out what it could be, if by chance, I'm just not pretty enough, nice enough, popular enough, smart enough, anything enough, when I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Go away," I mumble into my pillow and it comes out sounding more like "Guh Awauy", and I'm sure that normally, it'd be completely inaudible and definitely not coherent, if people weren't used to hearing it by now. The person on the other side of the door refused to listen, and I heard the open and someone enter.

"Leave me alone," I say, head still stuffed into the pillow.

"No can do," the person replies, and I realize that it's not my mother, which I figured it would be, but instead it's Gordo. He sits down on my bed and places a hand on my back.

"Liz," he says, softly, "Are you okay?"

His voice is filled with sorrow and worry. He'd been the one that had picked me up after Ethan, after Ronnie, after Paolo, after Mark (the first official cheater), and after Tony (the user). I'm sure he was getting tired of it by now, I sure was. But it still amazed me that he was here, once again, to make me better, and mend my heart.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, turning my head from the pillow slightly, and I get my first good breath since a very long time ago.

"I'm making sure that you're okay."

"Why?"

He rubs my back soothingly, and I can't for the life of me figure out why none of my boyfriends could ever be like Gordo.

"Because you're my best friend, and I can't stand to see you heartbroken."

"Oh," I say simply, having no real clue how to respond to that. "Aren't you missing the carnival?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Yeah, but you're more important to me anyways. And besides, I figure that maybe if you start feeling a little better, I'll take you with me." I smile at his words. He's always putting me first, and that's one of the sweetest things about him.

Suddenly, I sigh heavily and sit up.

"I don't get it, Gordo!" I exclaim loudly, "What's wrong with me?"

He shakes his head and has this weird look on his face. "Nothing's wrong with you, Lizzie."

I shake my head, disagreeing. "There has to be something wrong with me, otherwise guys wouldn't always leave me for someone better."

"No, Lizzie. They aren't leaving you for someone better. That isn't possible, okay?"

I glance down, blushing slightly, but mostly because I don't believe it. He continues.

"I know you're thinking that I'm just saying that, but I'm not."

"Well, it's not true," I tell him, seriously, "because if it was then why do they keep leaving me?" Tears are filling my eyes and as hard as I try to push them back, they form into wet crystals on my face anyways. Gordo reaches over and pulls me into a huge hug. He buries his head into my hair, and I hug him back, tight.

"Because they're all idiots." I begin to shake my head but he continues to talk, so I stop. "And they only ask you out because you're beautiful," he paused for a second.

Was that supposed to make me feel better?

"And you are, but they never get to know you well enough to know that not only are you beautiful, you're smart, funny, sweet, you're everything. They don't know that you're perfect."

Oh, that was the part that was supposed to make me feel better, and it sure did. He was so sweet. I pull away from Gordo and look at him. "Why don't they ever get to know me well enough?"

"Because, like I said, they're idiots. They see someone they _think_ is better than you, and I can guarantee you that they aren't, and sooner or later, they'll all realize that they were complete idiots to ever let you go. Twenty years from now they'll look back and realize that treating you like they did, was the biggest mistake of their lives."

He stops, and I can tell he's thinking. He's holding my hands and I find myself hoping that he doesn't ever let go. I gaze up at him, waiting for the rest of what he has to say.

Where did I go right

How did I get you

How come all this blue sky is around me

And you found me

Where did I go right

How did I get you

I don't know how I did

But somehow now I do

"And you know what?"

"What?" I ask quietly.

"When you see them at some class reunion, and they come begging on their hands and knees for you to take them back, you can laugh in their faces. Do you want to know why?" He looks up at me, meeting my gaze.

"Why?" I whisper, tears still falling from my face. Gordo reaches up, and wipes them away.

"Because you're going to be perfectly happy without them. Because some day, you're going to find Mr. Right, your Prince Charming. And he's going to treat you like a princess, and do everything he can to make sure that you'll never get hurt."

I smile at him, tears are still falling, but they aren't as painful anymore. He leans his forehead against mine, and my smile brightens as I stare into his deep blue eyes.

"I think I already have," I tell him earnestly. He pulls away from me slightly.

"Really?" He asks, "Who?"

I shrug. "Oh, someone," I tease him.

He nods. "Do I know him?"

"I think so."

He continues to nod. "Well you know what?" He waits for me to answer, so I ask him what.

"I've found my princess, too."

"Really?" I question, repeating his words, "Who?"

He shrugs, like I had just a short minute ago. "Oh, someone."

I nod. "Do I know her?"

He smiles at me. "Maybe," he says. I widen my eyes at him. "You wanna hear about her?"

I nod, meekly. "She's perfect," he begins, scooting closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I'm always driving

Forget where I'm going

Should have turned left

But I was singing some song

"I've known her for forever, and I can't even imagine life without her. She beautiful, inside and out, and I've loved her ever since her first boyfriend broke her heart," he sums up.

I look him in the eyes. "You wanna hear about my prince?" I inquire, my eyes never leaving his. He nods.

"He's perfect, too. He's always making me feel better after I get my heartbroken. He's the sweetest guy ever. He treats me like a princess even though I don't always treat him the best. He always puts me first, even though I don't deserve it. And that's one of the things I love about him," I finish.

Gordo watches me. "You do deserve it."

I shake my head. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," he insists, "You do because you never mean to hurt anyone, and he knows that." I smile at Gordo.

"Why do you put up with me?" I ask him. He gives me a shocked look and puts a goofy grin on his face.

And I, I am arriving

As everyone's leaving

But there you are waiting

Something is wrong

"Because I love you," he tells me. I feel my eyes water as his forehead rests against mine again. "Because I love you so much."

I continue to smile at him. "I just don't get it, not at all. I don't get what I ever did to deserve you, I don't deserve you."

"I'll tell you what you did. You were a nice person. Lizzie, you may think that you're not a good person sometimes, but you are. You're a wonderful person. Remember when Kate got hurt, and you helped her just so she could be popular again?"

I nod, signaling for him to continue. "No one else would have done that. Only you, because that's the kind of person you are. And when you jumped in front of the green paint for Miranda. How many people do you know that would do that? I only know one. You. You went out on a date with Larry Tudgeman because he liked you. You gave someone that wasn't all high and mighty a chance, despite what people might have thought. You're the only person I know that would do that. You are a good person, you always want to help people, and you go out of your way to be nice to everyone."

Where did I go right

How did I get you

How come all this blue sky is around me

And you found me

Where did I go right

How did I get you

I don't know how I did

But somehow now I do

He looks up at me, wipes my tears, and smiles. "You deserve better than me, Lizzie. You deserve the best in this entire world," he finishes.

I watch him, intently, and then shake my head. "If I deserve the best in this world, then I do deserve you, because that's exactly what you are, Gordo." I lean in and kiss him. The fireworks explode, and although the kiss is a short one, I know it's one I'll never forget. I pull away from him and notice that he has this really goofy grin on his face. He reminds me of a little kid on Christmas morning.

I let out a tiny giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asks me, still smiling.

"You," I say simply, touching his nose lightly. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Me, huh?"

"Yup," I respond. He begins to tickle me and I squirm out of his arms. He grabs a pillow off of my bed, and chases me with it. I grab one too, and we immerse in a huge pillow fight. Sure, we look like little kids, and with me and my giggling, I'm sure we sound like them too.

But I don't care.

Makes no sense to me

No it isn't clear

But somehow you're standing here

Something gets to me

It's that nothing is wrong

After the pillow fight we laid sprawled out on my bedroom floor, my head on his chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I flip myself around and kiss him again. This time, a little bit longer and with a little bit more passion. The grin that still hadn't left his face is even wider now.

"I love you too," I say, honestly. And I know that I do. He smiles so brightly that I swear he's going to burst.

Where did I go right

How did I get you

How come all this blue sky is around me

And you found me

Where did I go right

How did I get you

I don't know how I did

But somehow now I do

He looks up at me. "So," he begins, "How about that carnival? You up for it?"

"Mmm," I start, "You bet. But how about you? Huh? Are you up for going through the interrogation of one Miranda Sanchez."

"If it means I get to brag about you, you know it."

"Oh, so I'm a bragging excuse now?" I say, playfully, and he knows I'm not mad.

"Of course, you can't be in love with someone so perfect, and not want to shout it out to everyone in the entire world."

I nod. "Well, maybe you can't, but that doesn't go for everyone," I say, implying something that I don't really mean. His eyes widen in surprise, and I continue my words, "But it sure does for me."

He laughs and we both sit up. "But," I start, "Are you sure you want to be with me? I think I'm cursed when it comes to relationships."

He shakes his head, smirking. "Nah, I think it's just that all the guys you've dated have been cursed to live horrible lives. Besides, even if you are curse, I like breaking curses."

I giggle, and give Gordo a huge hug.

"I love you, Lizzie McGuire, I always have and I always will."

I smile. "And I love you David Gordon, and I always will."

Where did I go right

How did I get you

How come all this blue sky is around me

And you found me

Where did I go right

How did I get you

I don't know how I did

But somehow now I do

Somehow now I do.

A/N: Okay, I was thinking maybe a sequal/2nd chapter of either the carnival/dance from Lizzie's POV, or both POV's, or I could possibly do this same setting/dialogue in Gordo's POV, but that might get boring to read, I don't know. Or should I leave it the way it is?? Leave me a review and let me know what you think, please.


End file.
